The present invention relates to containers, and more specifically, to plastic containers. The containers described herein may be applied to any use, but they are particularly useful for storing paint, varnish, stain and the like. The containers of the invention will be described in connection with the use of storing paint with the understanding that the container has other usages, such as storing food or other contents.
Paint is conventionally stored and sold in metal cans which have an upper edge with a groove in which an annular edge of a metal cover is secured by a press fit. The cover is typically removed by prying an edge of the cover upwardly out of engagement with the can edge so that the stored paint can be used. The cover is usually pried upwardly with a screwdriver or other pointed device. The cover can be resecured onto the can by press fit, typically by striking the lid with a solid object, such as a hammer. Because the paint frequently fills the groove of the can, striking the lid with a hammer oftentimes causes the paint to spray outwards. Further, any paint that remains in the groove prevents a tight securing of the cover.
Paint has generally been stored in round metal containers because the density and weight of paint has been too great for polymeric-based containers to contain and because of a reactivity of the paint with polymeric containers. Round-shaped cans have been used to store paint because it has been difficult to fabricate metal containers with symmetries that are not round.
Notwithstanding the widespread use of round metal cans as containers for paint, the use of those cans has been expensive and wasteful with respect to storage and transport. For example, round metal cans cannot be positioned efficiently. Further, round metal cans add significant weight to the paint product. Round metal cans are typically difficult to open and close, and round metal cans are difficult to carry. Round metal cans are also easily be dented. Moreover, problems are associated with reclosing the round metal can after use since paint has most likely filled the channel groove portion of the can which receives the standard lid, resulting in spray, spillage and disrupted resealing.
Efforts have been made to utilize paint containers manufactured from materials other than paint. For example, plastic paint containers are reported in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,686; 4,453,647; 4,530,442; 4,548,332; 4,619,373; 4,655,363; 5,303,839; and 5,975,346. However, a need still exists for a paint container that can be easily and efficiently transported, stored, positioned, opened, closed and carried by hand. In securing the cover in position, it is important that the cover is both securely attached and readily removed when desired. Further, the container should be designed not only to store the paint, but also to prevent undesired escape of the paint, to prevent the ingress of dust, moisture or other materials into the container, to allow opening without special tools and to allow tight resealing.